


Rules of the Game

by Dolimir



Series: Shell Game [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex teaches Illyria about chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slodwick's 2005 _A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words_ challenge.

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=Slod-1000Words.jpg)   


“And your desire is for us to engage in a mock confrontation?”

Lex briefly struggled to maintain a neutral countenance as he continued to set the chess pieces on the marble slab between them. When confused, Illyria’s voice often took an affronted tone, which Lex found enormously amusing. “Yes,” he answered simply.

“To what purpose?”

Placing the last pawn on the board, Lex sat back and studied his companion. Illyria had yet to master her limbs. Even when she was completely relaxed, her arms and legs gave the appearance of being at odd angles. It had taken him several days to understand that the tiny bird-like movements her head made were not nervous ticks, but how she observed her surroundings, as if trying to see the world through two eyes when she was used to seeing it through a hundred.

“For fun.” He knew his answer would exasperate her and he didn’t even try to stop the grin he aimed at her.

Her brows pinched together, but before she could respond, he shook his head at her, letting her know that he would explain further.

“Not only is chess a game of strategy, but it’s also gives each player an opportunity to study how their opponent responds.”

“I do not understand.”

Lex leaned forward in his leather chair and gave her a challenging smile. “Does your opponent use finesse to achieve his goals or does he blast across the board? Does he try to save his pawns or does he indiscriminately sacrifice them to the greater good? Does he try to protect his more powerful pieces or are they an integral part of the final solution? Is he easily flummoxed when his carefully laid plans start falling apart?”

“So there is no incorrect way to achieve victory?”

“As long as you play by the rules, which we’ve already discussed.”

Illyria graced him with a sly smile. “Of course.” Leaning forward in her chair and copying his pose, Illyria studied Lex for a moment. “What is my reward if I am victorious in this...game?”

Lex leaned back in his chair and smiled. “A better insight into your opponent.”

“Which I could achieve just as well by challenging him to physical combat,” she countered. “But then my reward is his possessions, his power, or even his life.”

“You want something specific?”

“Yes.”

“Why not simply ask for it then? Haven’t I satisfied all of your desires and curiosities?”

Illyria hesitated for a brief moment. “Yes.”

Cocking his head, Lex silently invited her to continue.

She made several attempts to speak, but nothing issued forth. Finally, in exasperation, she blurted, “The shell is embarrassed.”

Lex started and very deliberately put his hands on the arms of his chair. “I beg your pardon?”

Illyria gave a small defeated sigh. “The longer I stay in this body, the more its memories settle into its skin. I find Fred’s feelings and thoughts permeating my own.”

“I thought Fred was irretrievably gone?”

“So did I.” Illyria stood and walked awkwardly to a small table by the window which held several small plants that Lex had bought her over time. “Perhaps my Qwa’ha Xahn performed the ritual wrong.”

“Or Fred’s spirit was stronger than anyone anticipated.”

“Perhaps.” Illyria answered without turning to look at Lex. Instead, she ran her fingers lightly over the length of several plant leaves.

Lex stood and moved behind her, careful not to touch her. “So why is Fred embarrassed?” he asked in a soft voice.

Illyria turned in a series of short jerky movements until her gaze met his. “I can pluck her memories from the ether and be in that moment with her. But though I see what she sees and hear her thoughts, I don’t...feel...the...significance of the encounter.”

Lex nodded, almost to himself. “And you want an opportunity to...”

“Feel. Yes.”

Lex moved closer, until he could feel her breath on his chest, but he made no attempt to touch her. “What do you wish to feel, Illyria?”

She blinked several times as if searching for the right word. “Passion.”

“Lust?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” she whispered. “Fred was fond of wanting, of enjoying the tingle of anticipation.”

Lex tilted his head so his lips were just ghosting over hers. “You want to feel the uncertainty of wanting something, the anxiety of wondering if you will get it or not?”

“Yes.”

Illyria leaned closer, but Lex pulled back ever so slightly, so that the same distance between them remained the same. Lex’s fingers danced intricate but feather light patterns down the front of her blouse.

“Why would humans...Oh.” Illyria gasped and shuddered; her gaze lost its intenseity and become slightly more unfocused.

When his hand skimmed up her bare leg underneath her skirt, Illyria’s breathing became more stuttered. “Why would humans seek out the sense of anticipation?” he asked.

Illyria nodded, but made no effort to speak.

“Why would they put themselves through such exquisite torture?” He put more pressure behind his touch and smiled when she dropped her head to his chest. “Are your nerve endings dancing?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Do you find yourself wanting the sensation to continue?”

“Yes.”

“Are you envisioning your next move in your head?”

She raised her face toward his and nodded. “Are we playing a different form of chess?”

Lex picked her up and laid her on the couch. He stretched out beside her and leaned forward so he was partially covering her body. “Life can be equated to one big chess game, with the world being your playing field.”

“And there is no right or wrong way to play this game?”

He rewarded her with a soft kiss to the nipple hardening under her blouse. “You learn fast.”

“What are the rules?” She arched against him, her eyes falling close in the process.

“They're whatever you want them to be.”

“Teach me this game,” she demanded in a quiet whisper.

Leaning over her, he looked into her eyes and smiled. “As you wish.”


End file.
